Barbie Girl
'"Barbie Girl"' by ''Aqua (''covered by ''Countdown Dee's Hit Explosion ''in the series) is featured on ''Just Dance 2 (as a DLC),'' Just Dance: Summer Party, and ''Just Dance: Best Of/Greatest Hits. Dancers P1 P1 looks like Barbie. She has orange hair, a necklace with a light blue bow tie, pink tiara and a hot pink dress with orange/red spots on it. She has a light blue glove and pink heels with light blue bow ties on it. P2 P2 looks like Ken. He has orange hair, a hot pink collar, light blue coat/jacket with a white zip, orange sleeves, hot pink glove, white shorts, long aqua socks, and orange and white sneakers. Barbiegirl coach 1 big.png|P1 Barbiegirl coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background looks like a cardboard Barbie playset. It has 2 inflatable trees with coconuts on them, a swimming pool, a pink house, a brown pavement near the house, grass, grey and pink trees that look like lollipops, a football/soccer net, a inflatable dolphin and volleyball that bounce, a hot pink sky with glowing stars, a light pink hill, and a sign that says 'HOLYTOUCH'. The props in the background move more in Just Dance 2/Summer Party. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves 'for each coach in the routine: '''All: '''Touch the other dancer as shown in the pictograms. P2 does it before P1. barbiegirlp2allgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves (P2) barbiegirlp1allgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves (P1) Appearances in Mashups ''Barbie Girl appears in the following Mashup: * ''Promiscuous'' Trivia *During production of the DLC, both of the pictograms were pink and the meters were different. * Because of its lyrical content, the song is slightly inappropriate. ** However it doesn't have a negative message: it is merely about the excessive luxuries of the upper middle class. * "Bimbo," "Undress me everywhere," "I'm your dolly," "Hanky-panky," "Do whatever you please" and "I'm always yours" should be easily censored, but they aren't. ** "Bimbo" is a term used to demean a woman who is beautiful but stupid, and "hanky-panky" refers to sexual effusions. * In ''Just Dance 2 '''and Just Dance: Summer Party, the background is comparatively more animated. * The circles on the girls dress tend to disappear and reappear constantly. * In the ''Just Dance: Summer Party trailer, they appear in front of'' Crying Blood'''s background. * If you look at the Beta picture, you can notice that it has different pictograms; so the choreography was probably different. * "Dolly" is spelled as "Dollie" in all the games. * The Just Dance 2 and Just Dance: Summer Party versions both have 63 pictograms for P1 and 69 for P2 while the Just Dance: Greatest Hits version has 66. * In the .ogg file in the Just Dance Now files, the audio preview plays a different cover. Gallery Barbiegirl.jpg|Barbie Girl barbiegirl now.jpg|Just Dance Now Remake barbie girl pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Barbiegirlsqa.png|Barbie Girl (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) barbiegirlmenu.png Videos File:Aqua - Barbie Girl File:Just Dance 2 "Barbie Girl" (Aqua Cover) - HQ Choreography File:Barbie_Girl_-_Countdown_Dee%27s_Hit_Explosion_Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Barbie Girl - 5* Stars-0 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:DLC's Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Covered Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:90's Category:Pop Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Remade Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party